Talk:Utatane Piko/@comment-34606486-20180703194235/@comment-53539-20180812221133
"Canon; he is male." And "Canon beats headcanon." Were said as both jokes and true statements. Honestly, there is no anger or anything else, you guys took it so seriously I ended up having to respond serious. If you treat something serious more so then it is, you pretty much leave the person responding have to be serious too. I don't know what you guys were expecting, but thats just how it went. :-? Edit; I.e.; ^If you have to rewrite a character to suit your needs, then you don't truly love the character as they are. Basically Piko is male, therefore to rewrite him as bigender you basically are not able to accept him as a male. Songs and fanfiction don't matter, but as its core, characters remain who they are. You can't walk up to someone in the street and say "you look cute, but you would look better with X haircut" and expect to "rewrite" a person. Its you unable to accept them as they are and your desires for everyone to be as you want them to be. Even if its fiction, its still the same concept, rewrite someone to suit your desires and not allowing that character to be as they are. shrugs Pretty much me slowly having to be serious, from this post onwards, I ende dup stating things based on my experience. You guys seem to want me to be more and more serious and started taking the subject much more serious then I was even. As I said, Headcanons I don't care for, so I'm not serious for at all. They mean nothing because they are that. Every fandom I've been in I find no use for them beyond a few things, but once I join the next fandom I'll have to learn an entirely new set of "Canon". And the only thing at the end of the day you can rely on is the canon because of that reason. Every newbie has to go through the same pace, headcanons only form after you've been in the fandom for long enough to form them But each time you fandom jump the same process repeats itself until headcanons barely matter at all. As I said, if you join fandoms wherein there is a lot of lore and especially if theres an older crowd, they mock headcanons so you don't even bother forming them. Otherwise, there is nothing else to say, really, and the whole matter is being over taken serious to the point wherein I'm forced to respond seriously. Eh. As I said... get to my position in life, you'll see perhaps what I mean. I've been in this fandom 8 years, and I can't remember any of peoples' headcanons they said in the first year for example. ^_^' In fact my only serious bit is me just noting... Don't treat them like their not serious, I've seen otherwise. Best examples are in the MLP:FiM fandom... And the One Piece fandom briefly, but people got used to the "Oda plot twists after 6 years of nothing" so that was temporary. Their not the biggest downside to any fandom, thats... Going to be the nostalgia fans, not the headcanon fans. If I was to hate on anything, nostalgia would be the thing and believe me you don't want me to go there.